


𝐖𝐡𝐨'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥

by Makyiah



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Character Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate tagging, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Submission, Passing Out, Syndicate, Tommy is the prince of Syndicate, Touring, Training, he's trained by the three, non sexual use of shock collar, they crash a party, they mind control tommu, tommy is forced to kill, tommy wears a mask, tommy wears a shock collar, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makyiah/pseuds/Makyiah
Summary: Dream uses the favor to escape prison but he brings Tommy with him. let's just say Tommy became the perfect little   𝐖𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐨𝐧
Relationships: None
Kudos: 30





	𝐖𝐡𝐨'𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐥

Dream called in the favor for Techno to help him escape prison, but when he does he brought Tommy back with him. They had put Tommy in a cell big enough not to trigger his claustrophobia. The Cell was like a tiny house, Just more plain and depressing nature to it. There was no windows for him to try to escape or a kitchen so he couldn’t try to burn the house down either. The only two things were a bedroom and a bathroom. 

They would train Tommy until he passed out or threw up. Phil had to heal Tommy at the end of the week because of the gashes, wounds and bruises around the 16 year olds body. They usually had dry blood, infections or the worse one puss coming out of wounds, cuts and, torture. Tommy disobeyed the rules was was giving. Tommy had brought to the three adults attention about his blood pressure dropping sometimes and how the 16 year old took medication called Midodrine. Philza went out and got the medication for the boy. They gave Tommy Saturday and Sunday off to heal up again. They gave Tommy a new pair of clothes.

Tommy was now more quiet and obedient. They took Tommy to the first meeting of Syndicate as a reward, as they called it. He wore a mask, making sure at the meeting to keep his identity disclosed. Tommy was asked his thoughts on certain things. Tommy answered with the thoughts that came to mind but making sure not saying everything controversial or that will cause the members of Syndicate to know it was him or raise suspicion. Ranboo was there too, he announced that Tommy was dead.   
Tommy had To pretend not know who He was all because of one since conversation. Tommy remembers the conversation like it was a minute ago they had with him.  
“Tommy if they find out your who you are, Dream pauses starting smiling in a sadistic manner you will be tortured or raped maybe?” Dream finishes off saying to the kid who looked beyond terrified that all he can could reply with a nod of his head. The nod of the head was good enough for the r three adults to know the boy was scared shitless, they also added a bracelet on his arm, Tommy knew it was mostly likely a tracker. Dream wasn’t at the meeting.  
They had made Tommy the note boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rushing to finish sorry if there are any spelling mistakes


End file.
